1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for operating the normally latched closed doors of a hopper containing vehicle from a location remote that of the doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional hopper containing vehicles employed to haul granular bulk material, the normally closed doors at the bottom exit of the hoppers are typically opened by a rack and pinion mechanism, for example. Such mechanism is manually operated at a location in the immediate vicinity of doors. It has been found that two primary problems exist with the known type mechanism. Initially, the rack and pinion mechanism becomes readily fouled by the air-borne particles of the bulk material as it is being unloaded causing subsequent operation of the mechanism to become difficult and sometimes impossible. Secondarily, since the operator must inherently be positioned close to the existing bulk material, the health hazard of breathing the air-borne particulates is ever present.